zcrushersstrikeforcefandomcom-20200216-history
Johnathan Chapter 2: Navira
This is chapter 2 of Johnathan. To read previous chapter Johnathan Chapter 1: Kenva Falls Part 1: The Egg Johnathan, then, with his sword, he traveled the edges of Kenva Falls for possible weaknesses of the N'Nakas. He had not investigated the Zhade Land, behind the Horned Mountains. He took off across the Nevomak Passage between the Mountains, and into the Zhade Land. Beautiful blue trees appeared on his journey, aswell as some Anuckins (Raccoon-Beaver Mix). The wind blew through Johnathan's soft blonde hair. Soon he was nearing the North Zhade Commons, he tripped over a round object. He turned around and saw a black egg. The oval-round like shape, and the size of the egg was unusual. He examined the egg, but it cracked. He stepped back and watched as the egg broke up and revealed a tiny baby dragon. The dragon walked toward Johnathan, and wrapped itself around his leg. The dragon gave a slight happy wail, and stared at him. "Hello...little dragon creature." Suddenly, the dragon slightly grew in size. "What's your gender little dragon?" Johnathan looked under the young dragon. "There's nothing the.....OH MY GOODNESS! Looks like we have a girl...hehe..." "What's your name?" The dragon talked to Johnathan, but not directly, but in his mind. "Johnathan, wait you can talk to me?" "In your mind, yes." "What's your name?" "I don't have a name." Johnathan wasn't surprised that the dragon didn't have a name, it had just hatched from an egg! He had heard of the warriors in Uncle's story riding dragons, but he was sure he wasn't any of them. It was just coincidental he found a dragon egg lying in the Zhade. He was just looking for possible weaknesses. Therefore, Johnathan gave the dragon a name, Navira. Navira enjoyed being Johnathan's company, and they walked the path across the Zhade to the outskirts, where the town Z'ead was. The town had swords, magic potions and that kind of stuff. I appeared the only male there. It was giving me odd feelings, being around so many females at once (considering the ones I have seen were Kumara and the occasional folk of Kenva Falls) "Hello." I didn't realize who said that until I looked behind me. A short, about 5'7 young girl (Seems to be near my age infact), wearing a black satin dress with red thread, looked at me with curiosity. "You don't look like a girl to me." "Yeah, I'm not." She gasped with surprise. I was really twisted, wondering, "How does this town grow, I mean, there aren't any males." Before I was going to respond, I saw a N'naka, wondering around with his/her sword in hand. The creature's figure sent chills down my spine. "This was one of the creatures that killed my uncle..." I released my sword, but before I could fully put it in hand, I heard a heart-breaking scream. All of the females ran out of the city and hid in the forests of Zhade. I fully grasped my sword, and with only a few seconds passed, I pounced out at the N'naka, with my might. The creature quickly spotted me, hissed, and forced his sword down below him. I slid under his horse, and jabbed him in the back, making him sprall onto the ground. The creature continued to fight back, and knocked me to the ground. He put his....some kind of foot or tail on my chest, and pushed on it. "DDDDDIIIEEEEEE!!!!!" Just then, the suddenly grown Navira struck the N'naka in the neck with her claws. He forced himself on the ground. I stabbed him directly into his heart, and in seconds, black blood leaked out of his dead body. I deeply breathed for a while, then I sat behind the dead body. Navira walked up to me and crawled around my leg. "You are one amazing dragon..." We left the Zhade, past the Horned Mountains, back into Kenva Falls. The funeral for my uncle was taking place, with my cousin the leader of it. I saw her flooding with tears. The thought of him dead got me too.....but before I was able to speak.....a whole group of N'nakas flew in. "WE WILL EAT YOUR BODIES FOR DINNERRRRRRR!!!!" I unleashed my sword (which I really need to name). The N'nakas furiously struck at me, but I steadily fought them back. Navira was holding them too. But soon, they started to get more furious, and bite at me. I thought of my uncle's dead body, and that I could have stopped it..but......I was...too scared.....I'm sixteen...I need...to......FIGGHHHHHTTTTT BACCKKKKKKKKK!!!!!!!!!!! O thymós nýchtas!! Suddenly, a large fiery blue glow surrounded Johnathan, and his sword glowed along with it, and with one move, blew the N'nakas away with one hand. They all escaped....with most of their body parts gone. Johnathan fell onto the crisp ground filled with dew, after tiring himself. "What did I just do...?" CHAPTER END Category:The Inheritance series Category:Page made by BlazeFireXXXX Category:Original Story